Ringtones
by Treskttn
Summary: sequel to Kidnapped- Raven steals Red-X's phone, but what is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I hope you read kidnapped the story right before this if you did not… well you shud_

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics_

_RINGTONES_

_I sit in my room staring at the cell phone I had recently abducted from RedX. The shiny red slide phone was staring at me, inviting me to press its buttons and see what X is hiding. It vibrates occasionally. Maybe an alarm to sound events? Or maybe he just has alot of friends. Either way, all of that information is right in front of me, in reach. Maybe it'd be wrong to look through his personal possessions. Though, I did steal it from him, which is a crime, committed by a hero of all things... In any circumstance I could always be able to pawn the thievery off as... catching the criminal! Yes, that's exactly it. As far as anyone knows, this is evidence. I reach over and grab the phone, press the unlock button and... "Enter a pass code..." I guess I don't know x as well as I thought._

_Cyborg isn't here, which pretty much ruins my idea to have him hack in. He's at the "mall of shopping" with Star. So, I go to Robin._

_"How well are you at hacking?" I ask him with my sweetest voice knowing he's busy and I'm impatient._

_He raises an eyebrow, "It depends, what are you trying to hack?" he asks slightly confused by my tone of voice._

_"A cell phone," I do my best at a smile and come up with only half a smile._

_"You're up to something..." he concludes, "whose cell phone?"_

_Okay so smiling: not my best idea. I think it over for a second, "Mine, I forgot the pass code."_

_"Riiiite..." he smirks taking the cell phone from me. He punches in a few numbers and hears a beeping sound._

_"Here," he hands it back to me. I look at it, it's unlocked!_

_"I don't understand, what was it?" I ask._

_"Your birthday, and I thought you'd be more clever..." he starts back up on his research on Slade and doesn't give me a second glance._


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

Walking back to my room, I'm stopped by a certain green changeling.

"Hey, Rae. What's up?" he asks smiling with his hands behind his back suspiciously.

"Me? Oh, uhm, well noth-"

"Hey, cool!" he interrupts me, "A cell phone!" he says snatching the cell phone from me and keeping one hand behind his back. He presses some buttons and soon he's looking through my contacts, "Argent, Bruce, Richard... Richard? Oh yea, Robin. You have Robin on here; I didn't know he had a cell phone, Slade..." I grab the phone back at that last name.

"Oh well, see ya later, Rae," he says walking away with his hands in front of him so that I can't see. At least he didn't notice the whole Slade in the contacts thing...

"Wait," he says, "Slade?" he turns around and throws his arms up, "WHY'D YA HAVE _SLADE _IN YOUR CONTACTS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO HIM?!"

Now the object he is holding is in full sight. "Beastboy, YOU TOOK ONE OF MY BRAS?" I question knowing I have a way out of the trouble.

He blushes and hides it behind his back," Well, haha, ya see... me and Speedy and Cy were having a bet and uhhh..."

"Yea, you can keep it, _if _you don't tell anyone about this phone," I bargain.

"Uhmmm... hehe... yea that sounds good," he says scratching his neck.

I turn to walk away and then, "Uh, Rae?"

I turn back around and raise an eyebrow, he continues," Do you have matching panties?" he smiles an innocent smile.

Slowly I look through the contacts once more... so many titans... I wonder why... It must be someone I know. It's definitely not Beast boy... But it's someone close... I look through the contacts once more… Argent.... Bruce.... Cindy... No Cyborg? Not even Victor? It must be Cy then! I quickly run to Cyborg's room- he's at the mall so I have time to find evidence. I phase through the door (pointless security Robin) and begin to search through his technology. Nothing.

"Ok Star, we can go again sometime," Cyborg says from outside of the room. Beep beep boop bop (lol) he enters in the password. I quickly hide in the closet, too nervous to use my powers.

After a minute or so his footsteps and shuffling and the sound of his keyboard stops. I peek out thinking he left and he opens the closet door fully.

"Rae, what're u doin' here?"

"I uh-"

"Girl, get out of there."

I step out and run my hair through my hands.

"I uh, is this your cell phone?" I ask him knowing there's no other way to tell.

"No, Rae what's this about?"

"Nothing, I just uh, I wanted some uh- I LIKE PIE!" I blurt out.

"Right, well I don't have any but uh... I'll keep that in mind."

I smile, "Right, well, I'll talk to you later!" I quickly run out of his room only to hear Cyborg say, "Damn girl acts weird," under his breath.

If it's not Cyborg, then who is it? Then it hits me- Robin. He used to be Red-X and he knew the password to the cell phone right away. I phase to where he is- on the roof.

He turns around, "Oh, hey Rae. How's the cell phone?"

"Cut the crap, Bird Boy," I say, "I know it's you." I creep closer toward him.

"Uhm, no, if your looking for your bra it was Beast Boy, I swear..."

"No, I know this is your cell phone." I keep getting closer and closer until we're barely touching.

"Raven, you said it was your cell phone."

Thinking quickly I rap my arm around his neck and kiss him. After a second or two I stop.

"I know it's you."

"Raven, what the hell?! I mean, sure we're friends but uh- I think your getting the wrong signs." He stares at me in horror.

"Uhm- wait your serious, like this really isn't your phone?"

"NO!"

"Oh, well in that case hum- forget this ever happened..." I slowly back away then turn around and run to my room.

I'm so stupid; I have to be more careful.

The next day the Titans east are over (a/n idk if that's them but I mean speedy bumble bee mas y menos, and aqualad) Robin, Speedy, and Beastboy are all in a circle. I walk in and they glance at me still talking. I read Speedy's mind. Robin's telling him about yesterday on the roof, Beastboy is telling him about my bra size. And now he's bragging about how he got it... and it has nothing to do with truth or dare. I'll let him talk though.

I poor myself some tea and head back up to my room. Where X is already waiting on my bed.

"Raven, you sneaky little thief... you took my phone," he says flipping it over and over in his hands, "Find anything interesting?"

"Who are you? You have all of the titans on your cell phone; my birthday's your password..."

"For now I'm just x, Though you can call me Spanky."

I laugh, "Alright, 'Spanky', take your phone and get out, if your not gonna tell me who you are, then there is no reason to continue this conversation any further."

"Awww Sunshine, don't be like that. I mean you just stoll my phone. You acted kinda criminal-ish. And it turns me on, "he says snaking his arms around my waist. "Just tell me one thing: since when are you dating Boy Blunder?"

"Haha funny story..."

**a/n sorry it's short only one more sequel to go! Enjoy!**


End file.
